


Saddle up, Supergirl!

by StirrupEmotions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Conspiracy Theories, F/M, Gen, Lasers, Lead - Freeform, Light Bondage, Multi, Soul Bond, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, horsey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StirrupEmotions/pseuds/StirrupEmotions
Summary: Kara finds a new pod crashing into the city. What does it contain? How will this impact her life? This is the untold story of how Kara learned to love herself and be happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a saga. Please remember to give me kudos and comments if you want more! Tee hee! ; )

“Comet.” The blonde said eyeing the stallion.

It was a cold, dark rainy Thursday afternoon. The blonde super heroine had just saved the city again when she’d detected a unique sound from the heart of the city. It had been another pod. 

My home world Kara thought as she wasted no time to rip the metal door. And that is when she saw it, Comet. The horse who’s coat was white as a white snowy storm in the middle of December during the darkest day of the year in the Himalayas. Fur so sleek and slender it sent her nethers throbbing like a bullet train.

Comet neighed once and took a step out of his pod. Kara knew his name was Comet because the soul marking on her left butt cheek. It’d told her true love would neigh at her with a majestic mane.

Kara couldn’t help but scoot closer to the stud and run her fingers through his mane. It was soft, tender like chocolate chip cookies baking on a Christmas morning. Kara let out a groan as she continued to massage Comet’s handsome mane.

“I can’t go back to my man. You’re all I need.” Kara explained loudly as she glanced over his twenty hands tall form. She was already envisioning how he’d look with a saddle and her with a crop to fulfill her fantasies.

Comet snorted then began to take a dump in the middle of the street. Suddenly Kara could detect that Comet was an omega and that he would bare her millions of puppers. She could nearly cry in joy, she’d found her love at last.

The blondette was about to confess more of her undying love when Montone-el appeared.

“Kara, I must break up with you.” He told her.

“Why?” She asked him.

Mon-eel rolled his eyes and dramatically glanced over at Comet who’d finished his shit. “Because I am in love with him. All my people from Xanax are bound to these customs. You wouldn’t understand—being a woman and all.”

Comet neighed and whipped his mane around. His orbs flashed and soon a beam of hot lead fired out, drilling into Dead-el’s chest. He died.

Kara screamed in happiness and swung her arms around Comet. Now her mate and her could truly live in peace.

TBH?


End file.
